plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Protagonists
PB2-Proxy1.PNG|Proxy PB2-Noir Lime.PNG|Noir Lime Marine pic1.jpg|Marine There are total of 3 Main Characters in the game, or protagonists. They are the Marine, Proxy, and Noir Lime. 'Marine' The Marine is the main protagonist in the Plazma Burst series. He is a soldier who came from the future to stop the alien threat. He also came to stop humanity from becoming enslaved, or even becoming extinct from the Usurpation threat. Not much is known about him, other than a skilled soldier. He is also friends of Noir Lime and later Proxy. He is more of a hyper-lethal vector than just a normal marine and silent most of the time (almost like the main protagonists in the Halo Series), but only having brief conversations with his fellow teammates after the levels where you play as Proxy.friend Noir Lime comes in level 41. He has 500 HP under the light battlesuit and 750 HP under the heavy one. Proxy The Second Main Protagonist in thegame. Proxy is a character that appears as a criminal and an ally during the later levels. Her notable weapons are the Pistol, Shotgun CS-DAZ, Assault Rifle CS-RC, and Railgun CS-OneSOneK. In the campaign, there are a series of levels where the player gets a chance to play from her perspective, until she meets up with the Marine. Unlike any other Protagonist, you can take off her helmet. Proxy is a loud and talkative character, rarely keeping to herself. In the campaign she is seen frequently talking about the situation with Noir Lime and the Marine, and will shout many sayings in battle, like "help" or "over here" or "nice one". Proxy can have 500 and 750 HP, but her battlesuit will not change. You do this by applying the light or heavy battlesuit and Proxy will have the same HP. Noir Lime The Last Main Protagonist in the game. Noir Lime was one of the two people sent from the future in the old Plazma Burst game, while the other one was the protagonist. They were sent from the future to change the course of history in order to restore humans' freedom from slavery. Noir Lime was incapacitated by Robot Omega at the end of the first Plazma Burst game, and was carried to an emergency rocket. However he refused, allowing the marine to take the rocket back to earth, back in ti me. Noir Lime was a bounty hunter seeing a war which leads him to Marine. After Noir Lime was revived by a healer on a planet, he travelled back to earth to meet his old partner but was hit by a Usurpation ship and crashed on earth and died. He was later revived by the protagonist and Proxy.protagonist is the marine. Noir Lime has 800 HP, which is notable for the most Protagonist HP. His weapon PB FTTP is Min igun C-02m , and he starts with it in PB2. Note: Noir Lime avalaible in plazma burst forward to the past! Category:Protagonists Category:Plazma Burst 2